Miserable
by Singum
Summary: No sabía que sucedía, ni por qué se sentía así. Era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, ¿Su familia sería la respuesta a todo?


¡Hola!

Realmente, se me hizo muy complicado escribir esta historia. ¡Aunque en ningún momento dudé en elegir el personaje, eh! Adoro a Percy Weasley.

Para mí, el tercer hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley, es... no sé, pero me encanta. Siempre me pareció muy cariñoso con Ron -cosa que no vi con ninguno de sus otros hermanos- y, además, al final se arrepintió de haber dejado a su familia. Y es por esto último que quise escribir esta historia, con esta trama. Porque yo pondría las manos en el fuego por él. Porque estoy segura de que él llegó a sentirse miserable. Y esta historia trata sobre la primera vez que se sintió así.

En un principio pensé en dejarla con un final triste, pero me fue imposible, pues amo demasiado a Percy.

Espero que a ustedes les guste esta historia tanto como a mí.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". _

¡Saludos!

* * *

El relajante sonido de la lluvia cayendo rítmicamente fuera de su apartamento era apaciguador, como una suave nana entonada por la madre más amorosa. Algunas rebeldes gotas se filtraban por su ventana entreabierta y mojaban de forma leve los trabajos que había terminado de redactar hacia unos pocos minutos. Y aunque en el fondo su responsable y estricto subconsciente estuviera diciéndole a gritos que quitara esos importantísimo papeles del escritorio que quedaba debajo de la ventana, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Sentado en su cama, observando fijamente como su trabajo de horas se veía arruinado –aunque realmente era una exageración, y muy propia de él-, intentaba descifrar porque era que se había sentido tan… raro… durante aquellas últimas semanas.

Y como aquel maldito y extraño sentimiento lo había invadido todo, no había hecho otra cosa que cagarla a tiempo completo; su jefe le había pedido que fuera Departamento por Departamento e hiciera un informe sobre cómo iban las cosas, y él había ido Departamento por Departamento escribiendo cosas como: hay demasiados papeles esparcidos por el suelo, no me agrada el color de las paredes, el personal me ha mirado feo, etc. Puras estupideces, para resumir. Obviamente, se había ganado una buena bronca y un rebajo de sueldo.

Luego, un día como cualquier otro, el Ministro le había pedido que le llevara un café, y suspiro tranquilo, aquello no podría salirle mal; error. Claro que le había salido mal. Tiró todo el café sobre el pobre de su jefe y este casi lo despide entre alaridos, insultos y abanicazos hacia su entrepierna –la cual era la que se había visto afectada–.

Y así continuaron las malas pasadas, una tras otra.

Y justo en aquel momento, la ventana de su cuarto se abrió por completo por culpa de una agresiva ventada y todas sus hojas salieron volando por la habitación terminando esparcidas por cualquier lado. Pero él no se movió de su lugar.

¿Acaso era una especie de castigo que se estaba imponiendo? ¿Una manera de darle una razón a aquel sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse tan patético –cosa que jamás había sucedido en la historia de su vida–? ¿O simplemente se había vuelto un masoquista y disfrutaba que su parte correcta y racional sufriera con la pérdida de su trabajo?

Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le sucediera, acabó con su paciencia cuando la hoja número _doscientos cincuenta y tres _fue a parar en su cara. ¡Joder! Que tan solo leer el primer párrafo lo dejó estático y con una punzada en la cabeza y un dolor agudo en el estómago, como si él no hubiera escrito aquello y recién ahora se enterase de lo que decía –y es que últimamente hacia todo como un autómata, aunque le saliera mal–: _va contra la corriente de su familia, lo cual me parece totalmente incorrecto –por no decir desalmado– teniendo en cuenta que sus padres son muy buenas personas y se mantienen en una alta posición social… _

Y el informe sobre Albert Roween –el nuevo secretario del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas– parecía referirse a él, a su historia, a su familia –excepto por lo de la posición social–, a lo que había dejado atrás. Y aquel sentimiento que había estado arrasándolo todo –aunque lentamente– lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó mareado.

Arrojó el papel al suelo y se pasó ambas manos nerviosamente por el cabello pelirrojo –marca Weasley–. Y en un momento de extraña lucidez, se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado y, a traspiés, se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó enérgicamente el rostro, en un intento de lavarse también sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y sus recuerdos ya que estábamos de paso. Y al verse en el espejo, sintió asco de sí mismo.

De pequeño siempre había tenido una cosa bien en claro: no quería ser como sus padres, los amorosos y pobres Molly y Arthur Weasley. No tenían carreras, no tenían pasado, no tenían, presente, no tenían futuro y no tenían dinero. Sólo contaban con una gran cantidad de hijos. Siete, para ser exactos. Y él no quería ser _un Weasley más_, otro de tantos. Percy prefería ser _Weatherby_, como le decía su jefe, o _Peter Wendell_, como lo llamaban muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que no encontraban otro parecido con los Weasley más que su cabello. Y le gustaba que no lo vieran igual a los demás, porque él era más, mucho más…

Y sin embargo no tenía nada…

Era la primera vez que Percy experimentaba aquel sentimiento. Su orgullo desmedido, acompañado de una exagerada soberbia, habían hecho que, hasta aquel momento, todo se mantuviera en silencio, oculto. Siempre creyéndose más que sus padres y sus hermanos, sin darse cuenta que él era el único infeliz en toda la familia Weasley. Porque todos vivían de una cosa, la cual remplazaba la falta de otras: el amor. Y claro que a él todo eso le parecía una burrada cursi digna de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, donde el amor, la bondad, la solidaridad y todas esas estupideces que no según él no existían en el mundo de los humanos –ya sea en el mágico o el muggle–, triunfaban. Pero era recién entonces, muchísimos años después, cuando se daba cuenta que, tal vez, Beedle el Bardo era una persona un tanto menos ingenua de lo que solía creer, y si, tal vez, más observadora y con una fe intacta. Porque si no, ¿Qué era lo que tanto extrañaba? ¿A su familia? Probablemente, pero la familia tan solo es un efecto colateral del amor, o un síntoma. Percy no lo sabía con claridad.

Y él que tanto había escapado de todo aquello, ¿Ahora lo anhelaba con desesperación?

Tal vez se podría entenderse que aún no supiese que era lo que le sucedía, porque era la primera vez que aquel sentimiento se alojaba en su pecho y lo oprimía con tanta fuerza, y todos sabemos que nadie se da cuenta de lo que siente a la primera, ya sea por el orgullo o la falta de inteligencia.

Pero si sabía que extrañaba a su familia –aunque no estuviera muy contento con el hecho–, lo que era estar cada día con ellos, pasar cada momento, escucharlos reírse, llorar, pelear, bromear, y un millón de etcéteras. Incluso extrañaba escuchar los ruidos grotescos de su hermano Ron al comer. Y la falta de todo eso lo abrumaba…

Pero… ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿Por qué justo ahora venía a sentirse así? Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había dejado a su familia en una vorágine de rencor, dolor e impotencia. Palabras demasiado dolorosas, incluso para él, habían salido de su boca, y había lastimado a los suyos. Pero en aquel momento no le había importado, ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Era por la guerra? ¿El miedo a no volver a verlos nunca más? ¿O el miedo a no volver a experimentar _esa cosa llamada amor_ que le generaba su familia?

Volvió a su cuarto con andar alicaído. Por primera vez en su vida no caminaba erguido, con el cuello bien arriba y una mirada petulante. Se paseaba por la habitación muerto en vida, como nunca había estado; él siempre se había encontrado en una continua búsqueda del poder, y cuando por fin lo estaba arañando, ¡pum! Hora de que Percival Ignatius Weasley se sintiera como la mierda –nótese el sarcasmo–.

Se detuvo frente a su escritorio, donde ya no quedaba ni una hoja de su trabajo, y abrió el primer cajón de la derecha, de donde sacó una foto de haría unos seis años; las primeras sonrisas que se veían eran las de los gemelos, Fred y George, les seguía la lengua afuera de Bill y los pulgares arriba de Charlie. Luego la sonrisa angelical de Ginny –aunque ella estaba muy lejos de ser el reflejo de su sonrisa– y la tímida y algo sosa de Ron. En el fondo, sus dos padres, orgullosos de la familia que habían formado. Y él en un rincón, con una pequeña sonrisa, porque aquella felicidad colectiva había logrado contagiarlo, le había calado hondo. Y recordó que siempre era así; si sus hermanos reían, él reía, si sus padres se abrazaban, él le pasaba disimuladamente un brazo por los hombros a Ron, o a Ginny, que eran los dos menores y que no lo repelerían como Fred y George.

Y era aquello lo que le faltaba, esa alegría que le contagiaba su familia, por mucho que no quisiera parecerse a ellos, por mucho que no quisiera tener esa vida, esa manera de contentarse con lo menos. Su familia era su felicidad, y ahora ya no la tenía.

Y claro que eso era lo que le sucedía. Por primera vez en su vida, Percy Weasley se sentía miserable. Percy Weasley_ era_ un miserable.

Por primera vez no era el muchacho confiado que se paseaba por Hogwarts con aires de grandeza, mostrando con orgullo su insignia de Prefecto. Ahora era un miserable. Y no sabía si podría cambiar aquello, ya no sabía si podría…

"_tu podrás, mi pequeño, ya verás que podrás, y serás el Weasley más exitoso de todos_" – las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, esas que siempre le decía antes de dormir, mientras lo acobijaba con todo el amor del mundo.

Pero Percy ya no lo sabía, no tenía idea si podría, ya no… Ya era un miserable, y de eso pocas veces había retorno.

Pero aún quedaba la sabia y personal frase –ya que nadie podía utilizarla más que individuos de cabellos usualmente pelirrojos, pecas en el rostro y un apellido que comienza con _"_W"– que siempre le decía su abuelo: "_un Weasley siempre puede, porque jamás renuncia_".

Y Percy no renunciaría, porque, por primera vez en su vida, lucharía por su familia, aunque fuera en vano. Pero aguardaría el momento adecuado para saltar en su ayuda, en su búsqueda, cuando ellos lo necesitaran –por más que fuera solo un poco–, y luego ya no los dejaría ir. Ni a ellos ni a su felicidad.


End file.
